


Sybarite

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [184]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Effulgence. Wedding preparations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/02/1999 for the word [sybarite](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/02/sybarite).
> 
> sybarite  
> A person devoted to luxury and pleasure.
> 
> This is a continuation of [gewgaw](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6713152) and [effulgence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6726118).
> 
> I had thought this was going to be completely fluffy indulgence, but bastard Gibbs had to rear his head. Hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Sybarite

While Tony and Gibbs had managed to prevent Abby from going overboard on the actual wedding, they’d had to concede some things on the reception and bachelor party. Gibbs personally was most scared of the bachelor party. Who knew what Abby and Ziva would come up with that. The two women always had their heads together whenever they had a free moment even if it was during the middle of a case. He knew they were planning something big.

Though right now he didn’t really have time to worry about the bachelor party as Abby had dragged Gibbs and Tony out to taste test food for the reception as well as pick out the decorations and whatever other items needed their decisions according to Abby. Tony, the bastard sybarite, was loving all the luxurious things they were shown and tasted. 

Gibbs glared at Tony grumpily. Tony appeared to be having the time of his life relaxed and chatting like he had no worries. Gibbs supposed the food was ok, but really he couldn’t tell the difference between spanikopita and spring rolls, so he would let DiNozzo decide the food. Actually, he’d be happy to let DiNozzo decide the whole thing. He was the sybarite who loved the luxury and pleasure of not only the foods, but the decorations and other things. Why was Gibbs even here?

Tony smiled at Gibbs grabbing his hand and squeezing softly to remind him he was loved. Tony knew Gibbs absolutely hated this frou-frou stuff and was only here because of him and Abby. Tony fully expected to make most of the decisions, but even though he knew Gibbs was not enjoying himself, Tony wanted him to be part of the experience and to be able to give his opinion if he had one. He didn’t want Gibbs to hate his own wedding.

Holding up a finger to stop Abby’s spiel on the current options being presented, Tony leaned over and dropped a kiss on Gibbs lips hoping to distract Gibbs enough to lighten his mood. He definitely didn’t want Gibbs to end up regretting saying yes to him. Tony knew he was high maintenance and that he loved the finer things in life, but he loved Gibbs more and he hoped the man knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Gourmand](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8224132) follows after this one though it's also the next in dictionary.com order.


End file.
